Percy Jackson x Zoe Nightshade
by Lovothemoon
Summary: Percy saves zoe from death. As they become close, they develop feeling for each other. How far will they go?
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV (this will be the only first person part)

I struggled under the weight of the sky, and my vision blurred. Artemis was battling the titan Atlas, while Thalia was battling wit Luke, sword against spear. I turned back to Artemis, who was backing up towards me. _Get ready._ She warned in my head. I replied with something along the lines of _Arrrrrrgh!_ Atlas feinted a blow to Artemis' head, then changed direction to her unguarded legs, and Artemis toppled to the ground. Atlas smiled cruelly. "The first blood in a new war!" He brought his spear up to stab into Artemis' stomach, but Zoë jumped in front of her mistress. "NO!" She shouted, and shot Atlas in the forehead, where the arrow lodged like a unicorn horn. If we weren't in the circumstance we were in, it would have been absolutely hilarious. But Atlas swept Zoe aside like she was a fly in the breeze. She soared across the ruins, but before she could hit a stone wall, I summoned a wall and a bed of water to cushion her impact. I almost blacked out from the energy it required. Atlas turned back to Artemis, and stabbed down with his spear. But Artemis rolled and kicked the titan, using his momentum to propel him into me. I let go of the sky, and let Atlas take it. "Thank you kind sir!" I cried out. Artemis just smirked. Atlas roared. "NOOOOOOO!" I ran to Zoë's side, and Artemis summoned her chariot. I helped her place Zoë into the chariot, got Annabeth and Thalia on board and we flew away.

When we landed in a field, I had a closer look at Zoë's wounds. The bite from Ladon was bright green. Now, I'm no son of Apollo, but I'm pretty sure wounds aren't supposed to be neon green. "You can heal it right? I mean, you're a goddess." I asked worriedly. Artemis pursed her lips. "Life is a frail thing Perseus. I can try." She placed he hand on Zoë's side and concentrated. Nothing happened. Artemis started panting. Then she pulled her hand away from Zoë's side. "I cannot do it." I suddenly had an idea. And yes, I do get ideas sometimes. "I have an idea. Or three anyway. Can I try them?" Artemis eyed him, but I was not in a waiting mood. "The longer you think the less her chances of surviving." "Fine, do it". I placed my hand on Zoë's side and concentrated. The poison had to have water in it right? I fit did, I could hopefully extract it. After about 10 seconds, I felt a slight stinging in my hand. It was working! The poison started seeping out, slowly at first, then quickly. The stinging went quickly to pain. After about twenty seconds of work, All the poison was gone. I then summoned a pool of water and put on hand in the water, and grabbed Zoë's hand with the other. The water ran up my arm and down Zoë's, then to her wound. The wound started closing, then was gone. I let go of Zoë's hand and prayed she would wake up. When she did, I almost hugged her. _Almost._ I knew if I did that, she would most likely kill me and if she didn't, Artemis would. Zoë looked around in shock. "Milady?" Artemis smiled warmly. Then Zoë looked at her side and noticed the wound was gone. She stared, mouth agape. Then she looked back at Artemis. "Did thee…?" Artemis shook her head. Then she looked at me, and I nodded. She just stared at me, her eyes glazed over. I waved my hand in front of her. "Hello? Zoë? Planet Earth to Zoë?" She shook her head like she was shaking water out of her hair. "Milady, can I talk to you a moment?" She and Artemis walked off, had a little chat, then came back. Annabeth butted in "Sorry, but doesn't the council start in like, 5 minutes?" Artemis cursed. "You're right. Come on. I can teleport two of you to the council, tops. But the others will have to find another way." I said "I can stay. I've already got a way." Annabeth looked at me in shock, as did Zoë. It was Zoë who spoke first. "You mean you have a _plan?_ Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Percy?" I chuckled. "Don't worry, I am Percy." She raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me." Artemis looked at me, then Zoë, then back at me. Then she shrugged. "Come on, I'll take Annabeth and Thalia." She then grabbed their wrists and teleported them to Olympus. Zoë looked at me and said, "So, how are we getting to Olympus?" "Pretty much the same way Artemis just did. Come on." I took her hand, (which she didn't seem to mind) and then we shifted into water particles. We flew ridiculously fast to Olympus, and then reformed back into a solid shape in the middle of the throne room. (Actually its bigger than Grand Central Station, but what the heck). All the gods looked at us, and Artemis was surprised. Then we realized we were still holding hands. We let go immediately, and took a step apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GODS! I'm so sorry for not updating! I had all sorts of problems with my computer and school, and I have only just been able to get back to it. But enough of my babbling, read on, for Chapter 2.**

(After Thalia becoming a hunter. She is not lieutenant by the way.)

Percy POV

"Zoe, step forward." Artemis said. She stepped forward nervously. Artemis smiled at her warmly, but also with a bit of disappointment. "Zoe, you have served me long and well. You are free to do as you wish, and no longer live under your vow to me." Instead of protesting like I thought she would, she _smiled,_ then bowed. "Thank you Milady." She stood, and walked back towards our little bunch and leaned up against the pillar. "Now that everything's over, bring out the music! Bring out the booze!" Zeus boomed. "Yeah!" Dionysus and Apollo screamed. Instantly the three muses started to play. I turned to ask Zoe something when I realized… she wasn't there.

Zoe POV

Once the music started to play, I slipped away. I never liked parties, they always had drunk assholes people call men. And Apollo was there. Bad + bad = terrible. I sat on the edge of Olympus and stared out over New York. I felt a presence behind me, but ignored it. If it was a drunk boy he go σκατά τον εαυτό του. But i was surprised when it was Perseus who sat down. "How can thou help thee?" I asked. **(A/N. For speech I will use Olde English, for text, modern. KK?)** He smiled and said cheekily, "Oh, I don't think you can. You see, I'm kind of crazy." I laughed softly to myself, but he had the ears of a satyr. "Was that a laugh? Did I, a boy, make Zoe Nightshade laugh?" he said with an excellent poker face. Then he lost I and laughed his head off. I laughed along with him, until I was out of breath. When he'd finished, he asked with a more serious expression, "Why did you leave?" That threw me off. _Should I tell him? Oh, shit what do I do?_ Then I made my mind up. "Come with thou, and thee shall find out." I stood up, and walked towards a private alleyway between two buildings, not seeing if he followed. I walked for about half a mile, then turned. "Do you really want to know why Perseus?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. Percy POV "Yes." I said. She pursed her lips, then faster than one could believe possible, I was pinned to the wall with her lips pressed up against my own. I was shocked beyond my wildest dreams. I had liked Zoe, but never told anyone. Not even Grover, and yet, she seemed to know, otherwise she wouldn't be kissing me right now. And then I realised that, _She left the hunters, for me!_ She pulled away, her cheeks a very bright shade of red, and said in a low whisper, "That, Perseus, is why I left. I, I, I started to like you when you stayed to fight the Nemean lion, when you could have run. Then, you tried to leave, not because you didn't want to be on the quest, but because you didn't want us to be harmed by the _spartoi._ Then, you brought me back from the brink of death. So Perseus, what I'm trying to say is I, I, I love you." I didn't say anything, just wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her hands around my neck. We pulled away, and rested our foreheads against each other. "I love you to, flower." She smiled at her nickname, and pulled me into another kiss. 


	3. Oh dear, what have we here?

**Hello PercyxZoe fans! I have my chapter 3 rearing to go. Enjoy!** Annabeth POV I danced a lot during the party. I was so happy that I danced until I was out of breath. I stepped out of the dance floor wheezing, and went and got some punch. _Non-alcoholic,_ people. Then I noticed Percy leave and go towards the edge of Olympus. So, being the curious daughter of Athena I am, I followed. That was probably the worst idea in my life. I was shocked when I saw him sit next to Zoe, and even more so when I heard their exchange. When they left I followed them, not to close, but close enough. I was stunned and _extremely_ angry when Zoe kissed _MY_ Percy. My heart shattered when they _both_ confessed their love for each other. My Percy, the one I had loved for two and a half years, fell for some girl he met a week ago. _Why me? the Fates are so cruel!_ I left them, holding back my tears until I got to the Olympic garden. Then I let it flow. I sobbed and sobbed. I felt someone sit next to me, and forced myself to look. It was the last person I expected: Poseidon, Percy's father. I tried to stop my tears, (Its not very nice to be crying in front of a god or goddess, you know,) but failed miserably. I just held my head in my hands, wishing that he would go away. Instead, he put his arm around my shoulders, and asked me "Why are you crying Annabeth?" I don't know why, but I found myself telling him everything. When I got to the end, a new batch of tears fell from my eyes. He tightened his hold on my shoulders, and spoke in a very gentle tone. "Now Annabeth, you must realise that, as much of an idiot he can be, he is still the Percy you love. But maybe, Percy isn't the person you are destined to be with. It might be mortal, might be a god. But you must let this go, because if not, it will destroy you. It will make you do something you regret, and cannot take back." By this time I had both my arms around his chest and was crying into his neck, with his arms around my back. I looked up at him and managed a small smile. "You talk as if from, from experience." I stuttered out. His ghost of a smile faded, and sighed. "I am. Please don't repeat what I say next, but I do talk from experience. But it was your mother, Athena. So I know very well what is going on." To be completely honest, I wasn't that surprised that he had tried to make a move on mum. I untangled myself from the embrace, but felt oddly _disappointed._ Nonetheless, I smiled at Poseidon and said "Thank you Lord Poseidon, but I must ask, why did you comfort me? And hug me. Not that it wasn't welcome, but why?"

He smiled and said, "Firstly, unless you somehow manage to become a servant in my Palace, just refer to me as Poseidon. I hate the formalities. Zeus always makes people do it to him, so they assume they have to do it to every deity, and after seven thousand years, it really gets annoying. I helped you because I do not want you to make the same mistakes I did, and as for the hug, is that not what mortals do to comfort one another?" I smiled and answered "I guess so. And it appears you are much wiser than mother assumes." He dipped his head, then started to walk away. As he got to the entrance he stopped and turned. "Also Annabeth, thank you. Secondly, if you assume you make an ass out of you and me." **(A/N Get it? Ass-u-me? No? Oh well)** He smirked and took his leave.

 **Hello! What did you think? Did you like the hint at AnnabethxPoseidon? I looked and found absolutely piss all for 'em. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
